Rhapsody
by tprillahfiction
Summary: McCoy is seduced by and becomes accidentally bonded to a female passenger on board the Enterprise. He begins to suffer from a condition that mimic's Vulcan pon farr. Spock takes him to Vulcan to seek a healer to break the bond. But things are never that clean cut and easy. (A retooling of one of my older fics called "The Rhapsody" published 2007)


Title: Rhapsody

Author: tprillahfiction

Fandom: ST TOS

Pairings and Characters: Spock/McCoy, OFC/McCoy, Spock/McCoy/Romulan Commander, Kirk

Rating: M (contains slash and het)

Summary: McCoy is seduced by and becomes accidentally bonded to a female passenger on board the Enterprise. He begins to suffer from a condition that mimic's Vulcan pon farr. Spock takes him to Vulcan to seek a healer to break the bond. But things are never that clean cut and is a re-write of one of my older fic's from 2007, (first published as 'The Rhapsody'. I have fixed some of the issues that plagued the original version of this.

Warning: Non-con, dub con, rape, threesome (two males with a female).

Author's note: written from Leonard McCoy's POV

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I panted and moaned into the shell of the pointed ear, breathing out: "_Yes. Yes._" Warm hands caressed my bare back and ass as the ecstasy of climax overwhelmed me. I could not believe how wonderful this was. How good it felt. How much I wanted this. Now... I wanted more.

The door chime to my quarters made itself known. Goddamned annoying, that buzzing noise. I wanted to rip that fucking thing out of the wall. I'm busy, goddammit. Didn't they realize I'm busy? So I ignored it.

'Buzzzzz'. Once again.

I ignored it, again.

'Buzzzzz'.

"Go away!" I called out. "Sleeping!"

'BUZZZZZZZ'

"I said, 'Go away'!"

'BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' Obviously the idiot wasn't getting the message. Whoever it was standing there behind the door, was fixin' to get a knuckle sandwich. I struggled up out of bed, shrugging a robe on. I tripped over my disgarded tunic and uniform slacks on the deck as I staggered to the door. I hit the button with a closed fist. The doors swooshed open, revealing the form of the pointy eared hobgoblin. The pixie raised an eyebrow back at me. "The fuck do you want?" I demanded.

"Ah. Dr. McCoy. I have been..." Spock trailed off, gaping at me like an idiot.

"Have been what?" I asked.

The Vulcan dropped his gaze to my bare chest, traveling down my body to my bare legs and feet.

"What the devil are you ogling at?" I adjusted my black silk robe.

Spock's eyes snapped back up to meet mine. "Nothing, Doctor."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"You may not."

"And why not, Doctor?"

"Because I said so. It's late." Irritating piece of shit. "Now git!"

The Vulcan didn't appear to hear what I'd said. Instead of leaving, the bastard unbeliveably tried to enter my cabin. I blocked the door with my entire body and smiled back at him thinly, dangerously, my eyes blazing and full of murderous intent, hoping the Vulcan got the hint. "I said 'no'. You do know what 'no' means, It means I don't want you here. Alright?"

"Did I wake you?" Spock asked. "Forgive me. It did not sound as if you had been sleeping."

"What I've been up to is none of your goddamned business," I hissed. "Now get the fuck out of here."

"Someone is here with you." Spock appeared genuinely curious, cranning his neck in an attempt to see.

"What if they are? What the hell do you care?"

"Your behavior is quite odd, Doctor. Are you drunk?"

"No, I am not drunk," I whispered, almost pleadingly. "I'll...just...see you later, okay? Just go."

I hastily punched the button, shutting the doors. Locked it with my CMO code. Jesus Fucking Christ. It was about time I was rid of him. Letting my hand fall, I banged my forehead against the bulkhead in an effort to clear it. My heart was pounding, hard, audibly in my ears. My quarters spun. I leaned against my desk to steady myself. Struggling to get my bearings, I turned back to where a figure lay in the sleeping alcove.

A woman? How'd she get here? Why was she here? I brought her back here for sex? I must have blacked out from booze, but oddly I couldn't remember drinking anything.

"Oh my god." I realized my feet were walking me, unwillingly, over to the direction of my bunk, where she lay. I didn't want to go, but I did. I sat down on my bunk, next to her. "Sweetheart," I said. "You're gonna have to leave. I'm not feeling so well." I struggled to remember, something, anything. The woman lay on her side, under the covers. An outline of her breast and hips showed very prominently. She was stunningly beautiful. "You're gonna have to go, Honey. Please, you need to go, now."

She didn't go, didn't move, simply beckoned at me. I wanted...needed to return to this woman in my bed, to hell with anything or anyone else.

I crawled towards her, then stopped myself, managing to fight against this urge that propelled me. I got off the bed and pulled myself into the adjacent chair. My erection grazed my silk robe. The fabric felt smooth and exquisite against my glans. My hand darted underneath, gripped my cock and stroked it. Her eyes met mine as I did. She beckoned at me again.

"Baby." I removed my hand from my dick, desperately fighting the desire within me. "You need to go. Not feeling so well. You have to go."

I wanted her so badly. So badly that I'll kill to have her. She needed to leave.

"Spock...Spock," I whispered. I'm so sorry. I should really go talk to him. Explain myself. Help me, Spock. Yes, I should go explain what happened. Yes...yes...that's a great idea. I need to get out of here. "Baby you need to go. Go. Get on out of here."

But...after a few moments I knew. I knew that leaving was unnecessary. I didn't want to leave.

What was necessary, was to have her...again and again.

I went to the bed, as if in a trance. 'Tvi'koh'litak...' I thought to myself, using the Vulcan word for 'trance'. My mind panicked. 'Wait a minute...how do I know the Vulcan word...?'

With each step closer to her, I desperately wanted to flee but the overriding desire was too great. "Must be your crazy pheromones, enticing me. You goddamned siren. Help me...Spock," I whispered. My eyes stung. I blinked as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Please help me." I wanted to scream but all I could manage were choked whispers.

Eventually, fleeing did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered... but my desire for her.

I went back over to where she lay, shook her roughly, snatching the duvet off, revealing her naked body. I inhaled the welcoming, heady aroma of alien musk as I bit down hard on her neck, drawing green blood. She responded eagerly, enthusiastically. I moved her legs apart and lay between her thighs.

I entered her, surrounded, suffocated by her intense, oven-like warmth.

Ah. Each time it has happened I'd been surprised by the heat. How many times had it been so far? Six, seven times? Ten, twenty? At least. As my body forced me to go through the motions of lovemaking...no this isn't lovemaking...this is rape, I tried to keep on the peripial of things, be here as an observer to what my body was doing. But no, I was drawn in completely. I lingered deeply, helplessly into the beguiling steel grey eyes framed by slanted black eyebrows. The coldness stared down into my soul, reading my very thoughts.

And could I read hers? It hit me that I could feel myself enter her from her own perspective. Felt myself thrusting inside of me. It's heavenly, or hellish and very addicting. As I moved, I caressed the luminescent skin, traced the delicately pointed ear, ran my tongue along her bald head. Nary a hair was on her whole body. Ah.

I reached climax, coming deep inside her. Her own orgasm spilled into my mind.

After I was finished with her, or more accurately she was finished with me, I stumbled off of her, moving away as far as I could manage at this point, into my living area. Every time, I engaged in this act with her, I felt terrible disgust with myself. Why couldn't I stop this? Why don't I leave my quarters right now, go get help, comm Jim, comm Spock? Comm anyone?

I could do nothing. The room was now constantly spinning, nausea welling up in me. I retched and threw up right where I was, in the middle of the cabin. Vomit hit the deck and splattered everywhere.

The door chime screamed out like a buzzy bee. Again and again and again.

"Ah've'krenath'!" I cried out in agony. I wiped my mouth, walked back to the bedchamber, pulled the woman to me and claimed her mouth savagely, drawing more blood, this time from her lips.

The buzzer sounded yet again, but I did not care.

On top of her, thrusting wildly, I was scarcely aware of someone overriding my door lock, pulling me away, then ushering me out of my quarters.

* * *

ON TO CHAPTER ONE


End file.
